Birthday Surprise
by KaileyUniverse
Summary: Steven has waited all year for this day, and can't wait to see what the gems have planned. Will everything go as planned? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Stevens Surprise

**Hello! This is my first Steven Universe Story! I became a huge fan recently and love Ruby and Sapphire so of course I wrote this. Hope you all like it! :) **

* * *

Steven woke up with a smile on his face, today was a very special day. A day that only comes once a year, yes, today is Stevens birthday. Steven sat up on his bed and looked down the stair excited to see his family waiting for him. Except no one was there, Steven frowned and got out of bed, he had slept in his day clothes because he was so excited.

"Garnet?" Steven yelled as he walked down the stairs, usually he could yell and they'd show up. But today was different. No one came out of the temple. "Pearl? Amethyst?" Steven walked to the temple door and knocked."Guys?! Come on! This isn't funny!" Steven heard a giggle from the front door, he whipped around and smirked. "Oh well! I guess I should just go outside!" He walked to the front door and smiled. He opened it and jumped out.

"Happy Birthday!" Steven looked around, the only person there was Connie, he looked at her with confusion.

"Thanks Connie, but have you seen the gems? Are they hiding? Am I going to get hit with water balloons like last year!" Panic in Stevens voice as he flinched waiting for it to happen, nothing did. Instead Connie frowned and put her hand onto Stevens, making them both blush. 

"It's just me. I came to give you my birthday gift, but that can wait. You said the gems are gone? Are they on a mission?" Connie asked worried, she watched as Steven but his hand to his chin as if he was thinking.

"No, they would have told me they were leaving, and besides Garnet promised me they wouldn't go on a mission today." Steven said still holding onto Connie's hand. Suddenly a loud noise came from the beach. Both Connie and Steven ran to the noise, stopping when they saw someone. Steven felt like he's seen this person before, his eyes lit up, it was Ruby. "Ruby!What's going on? Where's Sapphire? And Pearl and Amethyst?" Steven ran closer to her dragging an excited Connie. Ruby looked back at Steven and panicked.

"Steven! What are you doing? I-I thought you were asleep! You cant be here! Not yet!" Ruby yelled frantically, but it was too late. Steven and Connie both saw the balloons and sign that read 'Happy Birthday Steven!' in a sloppy hand writing. Stevens eyes had wide with happiness and had a smile so wide his face hurt.

"Whoa! This looks amazing! Look there's a bouncy house!" He pointed with his other hand, Connie smiled and looked back to Ruby, who looked defeated. Connie notices and nudges Steven, he turns around and walks to her.

"I'll act surprised! I promise!" Ruby looked to Steven and smiled.

"Thank you Steven. Come on, they're not done yet. Lets go to the temple before you get caught."

* * *

**First chapters short but I promise the rest is going to be longer :) Review and tell me what you think! -Kailey**


	2. Chapter 2: Connies Gift

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

Steven sat on the couch, sweating and breathing heavily. They had ran all the way from the beach to the temple without being caught.

"Are you okay Steven?" Connie asked concerned. Steven looked up from his spot towards Connie and nodded. Ruby walked towards Steven and Connie holding two glasses of water. Her height made it difficult for her to reach the sink and ended up spilling on the kitchen floor. She reminded herself to tell Sapphire how much she missed being Garnet, it was easier to reach things. But she was doing this for Steven, the boy had met her only once and she knew that she needed to make up for her stubbornness when she encountered him. Today will go better, she knows that Sapphire is safe and not in a Jail cell. The kids took the glasses and chugged them.

"So Ruby, what's it like being a fusion all the time?" Connie asked whispering the word fusion with excitement. Steven had stars in his eyes waiting for her answer. Both Connie and Steven seemed to move closer together and leaned towards Ruby who stood in front of the coffee table.

"Oh.." Ruby paused and thought about it, "It's an experience. You get to share everything, from thoughts to actions, with a Gem. For me, I get to share these things with a Gem I love. Sapphire and I are one. Sure there are times where Sapphire will take charge. Or I will. But for the most part we both have the same ideas so Garnets really is both us equally. But fusing is serious, I mean that. We do it to keep each other safe. I don't know what other reasons Sapphire has for fusing with me but one main reason why I fuse with her is because if something was to ever happen to us I would still be with her, forever. I don't like being away from her, she's my Gem. I love her. I can't think of the answer to that question Connie, but just know that when we are fused, we're both happy."

"Whoa.." Steven and Connie were speechless. Ruby was sitting on the table by now, she was so into her answer she seemed to be in her own thoughts. Steven notices and smiles, he liked the idea of loving someone that much, he couldn't wait to one day have what Ruby has. He knows he's young but seeing how she talked about Sapphire made him feel warm and fuzzy, he liked those feeling he gets. Connie put her hand on Stevens not really paying much attention to it, Steven started getting butterflies in his stomach, he held her hand and they both seemed to smile. Ruby seemed to come back from her thoughts and stood up.

"What should we do while we wait?"

"Oh! Can I open your present Connie?" Steven asked rushing to the box and envelope, when he saw he got her approval he picked them up and took it to his spot. Ruby went to sit on his left. He opened the envelope up carefully, causing Connie to giggle.

"Come on Steven! Faster!" Steven obeyed and put the card into his hands. He read the card out loud.

"I hope you have a purrfect birthday!" Steven laughed when he saw the cat on the card, he loved his puns. Ruby smirked when she saw the drawing of Stevonnie on the back. Steven saw the picture and his eyes lit up in stars. "This looks amazing! Wow Connie! It looks just like her!" Connie smiled and said a quiet 'thank you'.

Pearl sighed heavily and yelled towards Amethyst.

"NO NO NO! THIS ALL LOOKS WRONG! THE CUPS HAVE TO BE SORTED BY SIZE" Amethyst glares at Pearl she stomps off to the table of cups and drinks and starts to place them by size.

"Why is she so CRAZY." Amethyst says to herself, making sure she was loud enough to say crazy so Pearl would hear. Sapphire looks to Amethyst from her station.

"Now Amethyst, remember you promised me that you'd behave and not fight with Pearl today. For Steven." Amethyst looks to Sapphire who was holding steamers. She looks back to Pearl who was placing chairs around tables.

"I know." She sighed, she looked at the time and sighed again. "When are we going to be done? I wanna bounce on the castle and eat cake!" Sapphire smiled at her and looked at the space. All of the decorations were neatly placed around the tables, the bouncy castle was full of air and the cups were all set out. Pearl came up to them and smiled happily.

"I think it's time!" Amethyst did a loud 'Whoop Whoop' and started to walk towards the temple. But was stopped by Pearl. "Ruby will get Steven. That was her job, now where is she?" The gems all looked around, she was not where she was suppose to be. Sapphire felt nervous and seemed to panic. But the panic went away when they heard loud laughter coming from the temple, they all made they way up the beach. Hoping that Greg does his part right. Pearl looked back at the beach once more before climbing the stairs. Blinking away tears she smiled, today was going to be a happy day, for Steven. Amethyst saw her but looked away before she could be caught. Vowing to make Pearl and Steven have an amazing day.

* * *

**This is super fun to write :) And I made sure to put in some more plot! Whoop Whoop! This story consist of many ships, Ruby/Sapphire and Steven/Connie being the main ones. Thoughts? Hopes? Dreams? Review and tell me them!**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Book

**Thanks for the support! Enjoy this chapter! :) Also the research I did for this chapter about Gems may be incorrect, you never know when using the internet.**

* * *

Steven opened the box with slight struggle, once the box opened he looks under the tissue paper. He gasps and pulls out his gift.

"A BOOK!" He holds the book above his head jumping with excitement. Once he settles down he reads the front cover out loud, "The Guide of Gems: Volume 1" Ruby looks at the book eyes wide.

"What do humans know of gems?" She asked with slight attitude, she wanted to know what type of 'guide' humans could make. Connie smiles politely and has Steven open it.

"It tells you what each gem means, and even how some are made! I thought you could use it for research about Peridot." Connie says, Steven looks at her smiling. He flips through the pages. Stopping on the page about Rubys. Ruby looks at the picture of her gem and looks to Steven waiting for him to read. Seeing he has her permission he clears his throat and reads aloud.

_"Ruby initiates the sensual pleasures of life. It stirs the blood and stimulates the heart, encouraging one to enjoy being in the physical world. It increases desire and sexual energy, and may be used to activate the kundalini. Ruby has always been associated with love, especially faithful passionate commitment and closeness. In antiquity Rubies were considered to be perfect wedding stones."_

Ruby blushes when she hears this, Connie grins at Steven as he looks at Ruby with his signature star eyes, he starts to laugh happily.

"Oh! Look it talks about Sapphire!" He points to the bottom of the page and reads it aloud to Ruby, who leaned in at the mention of the gem.

_"Natural Ruby is one of four "precious" gemstones (including Diamond, Emerald and Sapphire) known its rarity, monetary value, and hardness (second only to Diamond). Ruby is red Corundum, an aluminum oxide mineral with chromium responsible for its rich, red color. The name comes from the Latin word rubeus, meaning "red," and until 1800 when Ruby was recognized as a Garnet, which was also believed to be Ruby. All other color varieties of Corundum are designated as Sapphire."_

"So you guys really are made for each other!" Connie said looking at the book and back to Ruby. Ruby starts laughing so hard she was holding her sides, Steven joins in, he wasn't sure why but he loved to laugh. Before Connie could ask what was funny Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst come through the door. They freeze when they see that Ruby was laughing, Sapphire walks to Ruby, smiling.

"What did we miss?" She sees Steven holding a book and leans over Ruby and sees the page, "What book is that?" Pearl walks to Steven who had stopped laughing and showed them the cover.

"It's a guide about gems! Apparently Ruby means love! And that Sapphires are Rubies soul mates!" Steven says smiling, Connie shakes her head and adds.

"They're in the same family, they also are the most desired! It says here that Rubies are the queen of gems." Ruby nods and looks at Sapphire who just laughs and shakes her head. Amethyst looks at Steven with excitement, forgetting about the party.

"Oh! Do me next!" Pearl rolls her eyes at Amethyst, and looked to Steven, trying to hide her excitement to learn about the other gem she waits for Steven to find the page.

"Here it is!" Connie says stopping Steven from flipping past the page. A picture of an Amethyst was placed at the top and the gems name was in bold lettering. Steven clears his throat once more and begins to read

_"Emotionally, amethyst is used in crystal healing to help heal personal losses and grief, bringing one gently past. Amethyst has a gently sedative energy that can promote peacefulness, happiness, and contentment." _Steven looks over to Amethyst, she smirks.

"Look Pearl, the book says that I being PEACE to people!" Amethyst brags, she frowns when she sees that Pearl didn't even try to say a comeback. Annoyed because of this she turns to Steven. "Lets go for a walk." Sapphire grabs Stevens hand and pulls him to the door.

"You kids need fresh air." They all were to busy walking with Steven to notice that Pearl had grabbed the book and was holding it.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 3! Make sure to Review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Peacful Fight

**I want to say thank you to my boo, Shelby, for not only getting me interested in Steven Universe but also is just overall amazing. Also thank you to everyone who supports this story, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Steven tried his best to act innocent on the 'walk' but he couldn't help but to walk with a slight skip in his step, of course this didn't go unnoticed by Sapphire who looked to Ruby. Without saying anything Ruby looked to the ground, Sapphire smirks and grabs the gems hand squeezing it. Ruby smiles at the ground and listens to Connie and Steven talk.

"So does this mean it's her birthday too?" Ruby heard Connie ask Steven, she watched as Steven put his hand to his chin thinking.

"No, I mean Stevonnie is BOTH of us. Maybe we should go with a date we both like? What about the day we fused?" Connie shook her head.

"Wait! I got it! We should have it on the day we became friends!"

Ruby watched as the two kids shook on it, and made note that they never let go of their hands. Ruby nudged Sapphire who was already watching. Sapphire smiled at the pair, she knew Rose would've loved Connie, the thought of Rose made Sapphire smile sadly. Stevens birthday was a happy day, he was born on this day, but all the gems deep down knew that today was also the day they lost a hero.

"Amethyst, stop stepping on the back of my feet!" Pearl demanded annoyed at the gem. The group were further ahead then them, Pearl was to busy looking through the book Steven got.

"Well you should be walk faster! And stop reading the book! It's DANGEROUS to read and walk at the same time!" Amethyst put emphasis on the word dangerous, doing her Pearl impression. Pearl just rolled her eyes and walked faster.

"I just wanted to see more on this strange book. Humans write some interesting facts, most I'm positive are made up!"

"What makes you think the humans aren't right?" Amethyst asked crossing her arms. Pearl lifted an eyebrow and replied casually,

"Because nothing about you is peaceful."

"What? I can be! It also said I helped people with emotions! Maybe next time you cry I should stand next to you!" Pearl stopped walking and looked to the gem startled.

"I don't cry!" Pearl walked away slightly faster, trying to catch up to the rest, Amethyst shook her head ran next to her.

"I saw you earlier! You had tears in your eyes! And don't think I can't hear you crying in the temple, it's hard to take a nap when all you hear is crying!" Pearl glared at Amethyst.

"We can talk about this later! Stevens birthday is today and we promised not to argue!"

"We wouldn't be fighting if you'd just tell the truth!"

"Drop it Amethyst!"

"No! Tell me why you were crying earlier?" Pearl stopped and turned to Amethyst her eyes filled with anger and a hint of sadness.

"Why do you care? Because a dumb book says you can help people? You can't Amethyst alright! You are doing the exact opposite of what the book says! You don't understand what's wrong and you never will! So leave. Me. Alone." Pearl stormed off her heart beating fast and her head racing. Emotions were running through her anger, guilt, and sadness. She saw Sapphire and Ruby watch her walk pass them and up to Steven and Connie, they also happen to see Amethyst walking with her head to the ground.

"What'd you do this time?" Ruby asked Amethyst, which earned her a glare and a bruise on her arm from Sapphire. When Amethyst didn't reply Ruby walked next to her and took the arm she was using to rub her other arm where she was hit and put it around the gem. "Well what ever happened, Pearl will come around. She always does."

"Do you think she hates me?" Sapphire could hear the fear in Amethyst voice and it broke her heart seeing her friend like this.

"Of course not! She loves you!" Sapphire relied, Amethyst didn't seem so sure. But when she realized that they were by the corner she quickly changed her attitude. She didn't want to be the party pooper. As they turned the corner Steven heard the words he had been waiting for since morning.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

**Surprise! A chapter filled with Amethyst and Pearl! Sure they're fighting but still! I actually wrote this chapter on my iPod so I'm sure they're grammar and spelling mistakes somewhere and I apologize for that. But I'm only human. **


End file.
